Every night
by Dr.Solotov
Summary: The masked man once known as Obito, visits the one person he ever cared about every night. ONESHOT


The masked man spend his days monitoring the Shinobi world and keeping his plan on a tight leash but when the skys turned dark blue, Obito would watch her sleep.

A few months beffore the 9 tails attacked the village hidden in the leaves.

Rin was soundly asleep, just like every night he'd come to check on her.

She was older now maybe around 16 or even 18, he had lost track of „time".

So peacfull, one wouldn't guess she was a veteran of the third Shinobi world war.

Obito sat on the edge of her wide open window, a cold breeze went past him.

Rin moved in her sleep and her blanket came off, for a while Obito just watched her, remembering a time when they were children, he would put her blanket back on here when it would fall off her whenever they slep by a campfire.

She started shivering and Obito morphed by her bedside, he gently pulled her blanket over her bare shoulders again.

Every night he would just stand there for hours watching her sleep, it was the only thing keeping him from doing anything irrational.

Her mouth was slightly open it almost looked as if she was whispering, probably just mumbling in her sleep but he longed to hear her voice again, he desired it so much he didn't notice he was on his knee know, closer to her than any other night he would come to her.

He was so close, so very very close, he could hear her breathing now, she was so unbelivably beautiful, to him she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

For the first time in many years his hand was about to streach out to someone becouse of affection, not murder, he wanted to place his hand on her cheek, feel her warmth, be „there" one more time but, he was hesitant, his hand was shaky, it was halfway across until..

„O..-Obito.." Rin had said his name in her sleep, and he froze, a twitch came to his fingers.

He morphed far away, he could not stay there any longer.

Rin woke up with sunlight on her face, every morning she would wake up early to visit Obito's grave and everymorning she would find eyedrops on her nightstand, the same wich Obito used when he was alive, she never knew how they got there, even if her window was closed or open it would appear every morning. In the world of Shinobi something like this would have been troublesome but, Rin didn't belive it was an intruder, afterall she woke up every day, no one had slain her in her sleep or touched her. She believed it was Obito's ghost watching over her.

Sometimes she had dreamd that Obito came to her at night to make sure she was allright, in her dreams he was about her age, that he'd grown tall and handsome with beautiful dark eyes that would turn into glowing red fully developed Sharingan.

That his voice was deep and soothing now, his clumsiness turned into skill and elegance.

In her dreams he was a great Shinobi, powerfull, even more so than Kakashi or Gai.

But,...most importantly still the same gentle boy he used to be...

Rin was sleeping soundly, just like every night he checked on her.

She moved and her blanket came off.

Obito morphed to her side and tucked her in again.

For the first time in all the years he watched over her in her sleep, she was crying.

She was crying in her sleep, mumbling something.

For a moment he didn't know what to do until her next called him back to reality.

„Obito..please don't leave.."

For a moment he froze in shock was she awake !?

He turned around to see her still sleeping but apparently having a terrible nightmare about him leaving or dying or similar.

Obito wished he could tell her he was there, that nothing would happen to her but his hand were tied.

It broke his heart to see her like this tough and he couldn't help it, he got down and carefully wiped a tear of her cheek.

His hand stayed on her cheek for just a moment, enough for him to feel her warm flesh again and like a charm, she was calm again.

Under his flame patterned mask, for what felt like an eternity he smiled.

Feeling at peace since a very long time he got up and placed a familiar plastic bottle on her nightstand.

He was about to leap out of her window, day would soon break as someone grabbed his wrist.

His instinct would have told him to grab a Kunai and slam it into the persons head but he knew, only Rin and him were in the Room.

„I know it's you...Obito-kun..." Rin said and her grip around his wrist was not hard but soft, pleading him to stay.

Hearing Rin say those words, hearing her voice clearly was...

„Please let me see you...Obito-kun..."

Slowly, very slowly Obito removed his mask before turning around,making sure his unscared side was shown first.

He knew he was scared beyond repair, he knew his eyes were marked with despair and hate, that the lines under his eyes told tales of loneliness and wrath.

Rin was silent, her eyes scanning his face, not disgusted by his scars but making sure it was really him.

Without another word she touched his unscared side with her gentle touch he remembered so vividly.

„Obito..I..."

END.


End file.
